<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As a deposit by sserpente</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423757">As a deposit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente'>sserpente</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Parenting, F/M, Fluff, Geralt of Rivia fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Mentions of Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come now, don’t be like that. There must be something else I can appease you with. How about an alternative? A deposit? Be a guest in my house. You’ll get your own room, your own bed and as much beer and ale as you like. Beef, chicken, pork… I can get you everything. You must have appetites like any other man.” Geralt remained silent, making your father clench his fists. “What about a woman?”<br/>With a start, he looked up. You frowned. He would never invite a whore to his home, now would he? He cared too much about his reputation. But to your utter shock and surprise, he suddenly glanced at you. “My daughter is still untouched.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally! I realised 2000 words in that this will need a Part II at some point but for now… please enjoy my first Geralt of Rivia Imagine! I hope I managed to capture his character, I love how pensive he always seems. Have fun reading and—if you haven’t seen “The Witcher” already, please do so now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rumours had been true. He <em>was </em>here. You had heard so many stories about him—terrifying yet breath-taking stories. His appearance… Geralt of Rivia had been described to you as a tall and intimidating man. Some even said he had horns, and claws instead of hands. No one had ever compared him to a Greek God. He was… <em>stunning.</em></p>
<p>Long blond, no… <em>white </em>hair, muscles which surely could make you feel safe in his embrace, an angular jawline, dark eyebrows… and a pair of piercing, yellow eyes. You gulped. They had not been entirely wrong though. He <em>did </em>look intimidating.</p>
<p>Taking a deep and shaky breath, you gathered all of your courage and stepped closer. He was tending to his horse, a beautiful brown stud. You gaped at it in awe, your sweaty fingers clutching at your cheap dress.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… are you… you are… you are Geralt, of Rivia.” He peered at you from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>“I am.” A shiver went through you. His voice was dark, low… menacing.</p>
<p>“I need your help. Please.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have time, I’m just passing through.” He grumbled, eyebrows slightly raised as he fiddled around with one of the battered leather saddlebags, turning his back to you.</p>
<p>“No, wait, please!” Your eyes caught sight of the tavern in front of him. “I’ll buy you a drink!” Vigorously, you rummaged through the pockets of your dress. The old widow living across the bridge at the other end of the forest had given you a coin for helping her digging over her garden for the upcoming season this morning. It would be just enough for one pint of ale.</p>
<p>Geralt’s mouth twisted, a sigh making him halt. For a brief moment, he seemed to contemplate his next words.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he eventually growled. He headed straight towards the tavern, expecting you to follow him without looking back.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“My father is devastated. If he loses any more men, he will have to close the mine. They…” You swallowed. “…keep finding new corpses every day. One night he came home drenched in blood, traumatised… whatever monster is in there, it’s savage and it’s bloodthirsty.” You shivered only thinking about the horrors unfolding inside the mine. And of course, there was a fear residing deep within you that eventually, it would grow tired of the cave and slaughter the entire village… but that was not why you had asked Geralt of Rivia for his help.</p>
<p>Your father was a cruel man who despised you deeply for your mere existence. Unlike his other daughter, your half-sister, you were not of his blood—and when your mother died, it had been her last wish for him to care for you as much as he would care for his own flesh and blood. You had long been of age now—and he had already threatened to sell you off to the nearest brothel if he truly had to close down the mine.</p>
<p>“So you want me to kill the monster in the mine.” Geralt concluded, his big hands playing with the bulbous jug. You nodded sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Please… I’ll take you to my father’s. He can tell you a lot more about it than I can.” Licking his lips, his gaze drifted away for a moment, almost as if the entire situation displeased him. It was a moment you wished to look inside his head to find out what it really was he was thinking. When his captivating yellow eyes met yours again, your heart jumped involuntarily.</p>
<p>“Take me to your father then.” With one last big sip, he emptied his ale. Upon his question of why you had not gotten anything to drink for yourself, you had simply claimed you were not thirsty.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Father? Father, I’m back! Father—“</p>
<p>He stepped in sight mere seconds after, eyeing the Witcher behind you suspiciously. <em>Hideous man, </em>Geralt thought. <em>Full of spite, hatred, self-righteousness and selfishness. Nothing like… you.</em></p>
<p>“Have you lost your mind now?” He snapped. “Bringing strange men into <em>my </em>home?!” Geralt crossed his arms before his broad chest behind you, observing your father with a scrutinising gaze—like no movement would escape him.</p>
<p>“No! Father, this is—“ You were cut off by a sharp slap on your cheek, your head forced aside as a stinging and burning pain spread on the left half of your face. You gasped. But it was not the first time he cuffed you for your alleged disobedience.</p>
<p>“F-Father, it’s not what you think. This is…”</p>
<p>“Geralt of Rivia,” he interrupted you with a powerful voice—it seemed to echo through the entire room, shrinking it down to make him look like a giant. “<em>Your </em>daughter begged me to help you with your monster. In the mines.”</p>
<p>Your father’s watery eyes widened.</p>
<p>“You? You’re the… Witcher?” He swallowed, pausing for a moment. With a start, his entire demeanour changed, a feigned politeness and hospitality supporting a fake and eerie smile. “I’ve heard tales about you… songs… Come on in then… you must have had a long journey. I have food and drinks.”</p>
<p>Geralt replied nothing as he followed your father into the kitchen were your half-sister was already waiting, at the served table. It was dinner time already. Bread, meat and cheese had been spread on it, along with some beer from the brewery whose owner your father had befriended, inviting you to sit down and dig in.</p>
<p>Your half-sister’s eyes widened when she spotted Geralt enter, hands folded in her lap intimidated.</p>
<p>“Please sit. Eat with me—I’ll tell you all about my misery.” The Witcher hesitated but sat down at the table regardless. You joined him only reluctantly. Suddenly, you wanted to be as far away from this awkward and stifling situation as possible. Had it been a good idea after all, to ask such a dangerous man for help?</p>
<p>“So tell me, Geralt. Are all those tales about you true?” Your father began, pouring himself some beer and biting into a piece of meat. The crunchy sound made you shiver rather than your mouth water.</p>
<p>“Some of them are… others are not.” He responded dryly. One piece of meat was all he took to eat.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re the man for the job then.”</p>
<p>He hummed. “If the payment is right.”</p>
<p>“How much?”</p>
<p>“Three-hundred.”</p>
<p>Your father snorted. “A proud price for someone who remains a mystery even with his feet under my table. But be that as it might. My daughter already told you that ugly monster made itself comfortable in my mine. I keep losing my men. You’ll get the money as soon as we can start harvesting coal again. Should be a few days at most.” He suggested carelessly.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait that long,” Geralt grumbled fast, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He clearly felt as uncomfortable in this house as you did. “You either pay me when the job is done or you find yourself another Witcher. Good luck with that.” He concluded, a hint of sarcasm playing in his dark voice.</p>
<p>He clearly didn’t like your father—and you could not blame him. He was a despicable man. Mutely, you kept listening to the tense conversation, hope drifting away from you with every word spoken.</p>
<p>“Come now, don’t be like that. There must be something else I can appease you with. How about an alternative? A deposit? Be a guest in my house. You’ll get your own room, your own bed and as much beer and ale as you like. Beef, chicken, pork… I can get you everything. You must have appetites like any other man.” Geralt remained silent, making your father clench his fists. “What about a woman?”</p>
<p>With a start, he looked up. You frowned. He would never invite a whore to his home, now would he? He cared too much about his reputation. But to your utter shock and surprise, he suddenly glanced at you. “My daughter is still untouched.”</p>
<p><em>No… </em>You had brought the White Wolf to your father to <em>save</em> yourself from prostitution, not run straight towards it and receive it with open arms.</p>
<p>“Do we have a deal?” Geralt gave your father a dark look.</p>
<p>He couldn’t possibly agree to this. You had heard so much about him but… but you knew he respected women and their strength, didn’t he? He wouldn’t…</p>
<p>“Fine. Three days.” Your heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Your father didn’t <em>have </em>a spare room. Instead, he had offered Geralt yours—since you would be sharing a bed with him tonight anyway. You had been shivering ever since, excused yourself from the table and given in to your tears and terror in the small bathroom in the house.</p>
<p>You did not want to lose your virginity to a man you could barely trust, regardless of how attractive he was. Should you run? Where to? Your father knew the whole village. If he didn’t catch you and brought you back… then wat if the brothel owner did? And if you stayed… who said your father wouldn’t just keep selling your body to strange men after Geralt had left for good anyways?</p>
<p>You considered the alternative—homeless, cold, starving, begging and hiding from the man who was supposed to protect and raise you.</p>
<p>With your heart in your mouth, you entered your bedroom about an hour later, when the voices in the kitchen had finally ceased. Would he be upset if you slept in your dress? Naked skin against naked skin… it felt too intimate. You wanted—if you were going to do this—preserve at least <em>some </em>sort of dignity and privacy, some sort of distance from him.</p>
<p>Geralt was already in your room. He had taken off his black shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up. You blinked, unable to stop yourself from admiring the many muscles and scars on his body, along with that fascinating silver necklace—<em>the</em> <em>Witcher necklace.</em></p>
<p>Your eyes met—yet he did not say a word.</p>
<p><em>You were not ready to do this… </em>With a shaky breath aiming keep yourself from fainting, you climbed in bed, fingers clutching at the soft bed sheets. Then, having closed your eyes for a moment to gather your remaining strength, you nodded at him.</p>
<p>Geralt approached the bed so slowly you tensed up, swallowing thickly; when the mattress sank, so did your pounding heart.</p>
<p>He did not look like someone who would be gentle in bed… or would he? Still trembling, you reached for your skirts. It was only then Geralt finally spoke again and much to your surprise, his voice had grown… mellow.</p>
<p>“No. Stop.” Taken aback you froze, looking up at him insecurely.</p>
<p>“I don’t rape women.” He explained seriously. “And you’re not doing this of your own free will.” He was perceptive—incredibly so, probably had to be as a Witcher. Most men would not have cared, even if they had noticed.</p>
<p>Geralt lied down when you responded nothing, only gazed down sadly at your hands in your lap as relief crushed over your body like a tidal wave. <em>He didn’t want to ravish you tonight…</em></p>
<p>His body felt so <em>warm </em>next to yours, made you feel so secure. Just as if, with Geralt by your side, you were actually safe. Protected.</p>
<p>“My father… he’ll think we, um…” You paused.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about him. I’m leaving town tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“W-what?” Your heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean? You… you won’t help us?”</p>
<p>“No,” he growled quietly.</p>
<p>“But… I thought… is it because my father can’t pay you? Please, he will. He might not be a very decent man but he <em>never </em>breaks his promises.” If anything to uphold his reputation. “He <em>will </em>pay you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that. The monster your father described to me is not a monster.” You frowned. “It speaks, it’s intelligent. It lives in the mines and your father and his men are carving out the entire cave for coal. He’s defending his territory.”</p>
<p>“But he’s still killing people! Innocent people! What if he gets angry, what if he leaves the mine and wreaks havoc in our village?”</p>
<p>Geralt sighed, his bare chest heaving as he turned in bed to face the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment.</p>
<p>“Geralt, please… at least… at least go talk to it… he… whatever it is. You must have dealt with… creatures like this before. <em>Please</em>…”</p>
<p>You were shivering again—not just from the usual chilliness in this room, but also from the growing fear returning to your body, clawing at your guts. Finally, the Witcher opened his yellow eyes again, his forehead decorating an almost disturbed frown.</p>
<p>“Why are you so keen on helping your father? He obviously treats you like shit.” He spat. You flinched.</p>
<p>“He’s… he’s not my real father. He is… <em>was </em>my mother’s new husband, before she passed. My half-sister is his only child.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you helping him? Are you afraid you’ll continue to live in poverty?” You snorted. If only that was the case.</p>
<p>“No. He… last week he suggested to sell me off to a brothel for a ‘nice sum’ to make up for his growing losses with the mine. He knows the bordello owner, he’d… he’d be very interested in having me.”</p>
<p>Geralt breathed in audibly. Your eyes locked.</p>
<p>“And now he offered you to me.” He concluded. You nodded sadly, your trembling intensifying. With a shaky breath, you buried yourself under your covers. Geralt was right. Your situation was pretty hopeless. Swallowing, you turned your back to him, biting back the stinging tears forming in your eyes.</p>
<p>Your shaking did not cease—not until you suddenly felt his strong arms around you, his muscly chest pressing against your back. His bare skin on yours seemed to be singeing yours wherever it made contact with your body.</p>
<p>“Thank you…” You whispered, another wave of security and comfort washing over you, making you tired. If he wasn’t going to help you… you would at least accept his offer to keep you warm for the night.</p>
<p>And then the last thing racing through your mind before you fell asleep was that maybe—just maybe, having Geralt of Rivia take your innocence might not have been so bad after all.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When you woke up the next morning, Geralt was gone. Blinking right into the rising sun fighting its way through your curtains, you sat up, looking around your sparsely decorated room without expecting to find him.</p>
<p>Your sister was staring at you curiously by the time you entered the kitchen. When did not respond to her gaze, she beamed at you.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“Well what?”</p>
<p>“How was it? I heard it hurts the first time. How did it feel? Did you bleed? He’s a Witcher, I doubt he was very gentle with you.” You remained silent. Before she could urge you on to reply to her, your father joined you at the breakfast table.</p>
<p>“Where is Geralt?” You asked instead, even though you feared you already knew the answer. Surely that was why his response caught you off guard.</p>
<p>“Well, where do you think?” He snorted. “He left for the mines before sunrise. Slaying that fucking monster killing my men.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At long last, here’s Part II.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Focusing on your daily chores, it had never been this hard before. You were distracted, at unease. This morning, before dawn, Geralt of Rivia had left for the mines. The Gods knew when he would return and what stories he would have to tell.</p>
<p>The beast your father had described to the village was savage, vicious and cruel. Its people were in dire need for help, this wasn’t just about you. If Geralt…</p>
<p>There he was again, sneaking into your thoughts, consuming your mind. What if something had happened to him? You gasped, realising with a start what it was you were feeling. It was worry. You were <em>worried </em>for him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just your moral compass spinning wildly, knowing you had practically begged him to help you… if he died now, it would be your fault. He might have been a stranger and yet… you cared. Last night, when he had put his arms around you, making you feel so safe and secure… your heart had never felt so warm and at peace.</p>
<p>The sun was setting already. <em>What if something had happened to him?</em> You kept repeating the question over and over. What if the monster… or whatever it was Geralt claimed, had killed him too?</p>
<p>Your father seemed not concerned at all. He knew he had put the Witcher’s life at stake by hiring him for his mines but if he was ready to sell his former wife’s daughter to the local brothel, how would he possibly care for a stranger with a sword?</p>
<hr/>
<p>You flinched when somebody knocked on the door—loud and empathically, as if their life depended on it. It was late. Who could want something from your father… or you or your sister, for that matter, at this hour? Your sister had already gone to bed, as had your father. You were still in the kitchen, cleaning the cutlery and plates from supper, the Witcher <em>still </em>on your mind.</p>
<p>“Father… did you hear that?”</p>
<p>“Ignore it.” His voice came from the nearest bedroom, his door open just a smidge.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Some beggars, probably. Ignore them. I don’t have any money to spare, not right now.”</p>
<p>Beggars? Beggars were quiet, devoted. They did not bang on people’s doors as if they meant to initiate the exorcism of a house.</p>
<p>“What if they are burglars?”</p>
<p>Your father rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. “Do burglars knock? No. Now shut up, extinguish the lights and let me sleep, useless wench.” He muttered under his breath already half asleep, earning him a mute sigh from you.</p>
<p>His harsh words for you had long ceased to sting. It was now, however, your growing fear made your stomach churn, cushioning his insult.</p>
<p>Pressing your lips together to a thin line, you risked a glance through the rough curtains outside—and gasped for air.</p>
<p><em>Geralt.</em> He was limping, his expression distorted and full of anger and spite and pain. Blood poured from a wound just above his hips and through his fingers as he pressed his palm against it tightly. Repeatedly, he gathered bits of his remaining strength to bring his fist to the door.</p>
<p>Alarmed, you hurried to open him. He almost landed on the ground, struggling to keep his balance.</p>
<p>“What happened? Geralt…”</p>
<p>“Where’s your father?” He growled, teeth gritted. He hissed in pain when he stood up straight, his yellow eyes locking with yours in the most scrutinising manner.</p>
<p>“In bed, he… went to sleep not long ago. Geralt, you’re hurt.” The slight raise of his eyebrow was all you received in response—as if the blood dropping on the makeshift carpet and ruining it wasn’t obvious enough already. Swallowing thickly, you focused on his face, gently leading him to <em>your </em>bedroom instead.</p>
<p>Whatever it was he wanted to speak about with your father… whatever horrors he had experienced in that mine… you needed to tend to his injuries first.</p>
<p>“Let me… I’ll clean your wounds.” You offered sheepishly, your hands shaking when you had him sit down on the chair in the corner.</p>
<p>His yellow eyes never left yours when you reached for his sword to take it off him and put it in the corner of your room, hesitating for a moment to let him stop you if he so wished. He did not utter a word.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry… this is all my fault.” You mumbled, your voice trembling.</p>
<p>Geralt gave you a puzzled look in response. It was much softer than his usual expressions you were already familiar with—always calculated and serious, letting no one in on his deepest thoughts and feelings.</p>
<p>“I… I mean I was the one who brought you here. Now you’re hurt.” You meant it—you felt terrible. You could have never forgiven yourself if the Witcher had died because of your fear of ending up a prostitute by the doings of your own father.</p>
<p>“I accepted your father’s offer. It wasn’t your fault. And I’ve had worse injuries, (Y/N).” Your heart skipped a beat when he spoke your name, making you swallow thickly.</p>
<p>“You should… would you like to take a bath?”</p>
<p>“That would be great, actually.” His voice, as deep as you remembered it, sent shivers up and down your spine. Nodding bravely, you stood, disappearing in the bathroom to prepare everything. It would take you a while to heat up enough water, in the meantime you could hear the Witcher following you almost entirely mutely and peeling off his clothes.</p>
<p>You refrained from peeking behind you, already knowing what to expect. A broad and muscly chest with countless scars, well-defined and that fascinating Witcher’s medallion around his neck. It would be immodest to look down any further and find out how well he was equipped <em>down there</em>.</p>
<p>Geralt waited patiently until the tub was ready—only when you had filled it up with hot and steaming water and provided him with a fresh towel did he move and climbed right into it, the water’s splashing noises as he drowned his body in it echoing through the otherwise quiet room.</p>
<p>“Let me properly disinfect your wounds. My father keeps expensive alcohol in the kitchen, it will—“</p>
<p>“No need,” he interrupted you gently but also firmly. “I heal quickly. The water will suffice.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Geralt nodded, relaxing in the tub. He leaned back so his long hair disgorging over the edge like a white river and closed his eyes, giving you the opportunity to admire his body. Even smeared with blood he looked breath-taking, like the heroes you read about in novels in the local library.</p>
<p>“At least let me wash the blood and dirt off of you, on your back.”</p>
<p>His initial response was a low grunt, barely audible to anyone standing a few feet away from him. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“So…” you began timidly as you carefully ran a wash cloth you wetted in the tub over the mangled skin on his back, “what happened? In the mine?”</p>
<p>Geralt sighed. “Your father,” he spat the word with disdain in his voice, “is not as innocent as he claimed. He knew about the faun in the mine.”</p>
<p>“A faun?”</p>
<p>“Yes. A creature half human, half goat.” Geralt explained.</p>
<p>His skin was soft when you ran your digits over it to make sure you had not missed a spot. There were scars on his back too. You longed to trace them all with your fingertips. Did he… did he just shiver upon your light touch?</p>
<p>“He blew up the mine deliberately—not just for the coal to harvest. I was right—Mindor is not a monster.”</p>
<p>“Mindor? Is that his name? So why did he injure you?” You replied almost hysterically.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know what to expect when I entered the mine. He knew what I am.”</p>
<p>You frowned, pushing yourself along the outside of the tub to look him in the eye. “That is no excuse. He could have killed you!”</p>
<p>It was the first time Geralt smiled—barely visible, it spread on his lips, revealing the amusement you could not see sparkling in his yellow eyes.</p>
<p>“It takes a lot more to kill me.”</p>
<p>“What happens now? Will… will <em>Mindor </em>stay in the mine?”</p>
<p>“No,” he replied. “I convinced him to take shelter in the forest, in a cave still close enough to the village to benefit from its resources. The humans, especially your father, wouldn’t have stopped hunting him down like a beast.”</p>
<p>“Is he not?” You murmured quietly.</p>
<p>“No. He killed out of rage and self-defence. Your father’s men attacked him with pickaxes and swords.”</p>
<p>“He never told me that.”</p>
<p>Geralt snorted. “Of course not. They never do.”</p>
<p>Silence spread in the small bathroom, the water he was still lying in slowly cooling down. Lone drops meeting the surface were the only, reassuring sounds you were able to hear for a while. Only now did you give proper thought to why he had returned here of all places.</p>
<p>Your father wouldn’t let him in, assuming he was a beggar asking for food, money or shelter. Had you not been home, would he have nursed Geralt back to health? You sincerely doubted it. If the Witcher failed to do the task he had been paid for, he would have chased him away cruelly, if anything for not actually killing the creature. Now Geralt did not strike you as the type of person your father could simply <em>chase away</em>, yet you feared…</p>
<p>“Perhaps… perhaps you should still tell my father that you killed Mindor.” The Witcher frowned and turned to face you, his medallion shining in the dim candlelight.</p>
<p>“I don’t lie, (Y/N).” He stated seriously. “I only kill <em>monsters</em>. Mindor wasn’t one.”</p>
<p>“I… I know, I just… you don’t know my father like I know him.”</p>
<p>“How old are you?”</p>
<p>“I… (Y/A).”</p>
<p>“So you are of age.” He continued, followed by a thoughtful pause. “You could leave him.”</p>
<p>“As a woman, alone? I am not married, Geralt. Where would I go, all on my own?”</p>
<p>“Away from him,” he growled, heaving himself from the bathtub. You bit your lower lip when you caught sight of his well-defined backside, modestly handing him the towel.</p>
<p>You smiled weakly as he dried himself off, still kneeling at the edge of the bathtub. “I could come with you then. Travel the whole world and help you fight vampires and furies and werewolves…”</p>
<p>Geralt turned around, the soft towel now covering his lower half to not reveal anything. There it was again—that disarming smile you had the feeling not many people got to see on him.</p>
<p>“My life is dangerous, (Y/N).”</p>
<p>“More dangerous than my life here, with my father?” You responded. He sighed. “Honestly? Probably not.” <em>Your father is an atrocity,</em> he added silently. <em>And humans are sometimes the scariest beasts you’ll encounter in this world. They are capable of terrible things they will gladly accuse creatures of to live with their choices. </em>But he did not speak these thoughts out loud. You were terrified as is. </p>
<p>Geralt spent another night in your bedroom, your petite form, compared to his anyway, cuddled up next to him to keep you warm. You were more careful this time, to not come in contact with the fresh wounds you had bandaged for him before going to sleep.</p>
<p>Today, he had claimed, they had almost healed completely already.</p>
<p>Needless to say, your father was shook when he found Geralt walking out of your bedroom the following morning.</p>
<p>“Geralt!” He exclaimed, failing miserably at hiding the nervousness in his voice. “You’re back! The mines… what happened?”</p>
<p>“The creature is gone.” He growled in response. “I expect my payment by dusk. That should be enough time to sort out your business.”</p>
<p>“Geralt… I thought we had an agreement, that’s so very soon. Have my daughter for another night, did she not satisfy you? I’ll get you your money tomorrow morning. The blacksmith has already ordered—“</p>
<p>“By dusk.” Geralt repeated darkly, shutting him up in an instant. “You can consider yourself lucky I didn’t tell Mindor where you live for him to take revenge on you himself because I care about your daughter.” He added under his breath, so quietly only he himself was able to hear it. Only when he turned his fully dressed form, including that intimidating sword on his back, to the door to greet Roach outside, your father spoke up again.</p>
<p>“Hey, how do I know the monster is really dead?”</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t turn around. He stopped dead in his tracks, barely moving his head to glare at him threateningly. “If you don’t believe me, go up to the mines and see for yourself.”</p>
<p>You were already outside, drying the towel Geralt had used last night and admiring his horse from afar.</p>
<p>“Your horse… is it a she?” You asked curiously when he approached, blushing as his yellow eyes were entirely fixed on you.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said. “Roach.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Roach.” Smiling, you came closer and petted her nose, gently, to not startle her. Geralt observed you for a long moment—as if he’d forget what you looked like if he did not pay attention. His expression was, just like yesterday when you had offered him a bath and apologised for his wounds, so soft you pressed your lips together to a thin line to not take a step back, confused about how his demeanour shifted when he was with. The tenderness he had wrapped your body in his arms with… you blinked.</p>
<p>“I can’t take you with me right now, (Y/N).” He suddenly said calmly. “I can’t protect you.”</p>
<p>You should have expected this. After all, you had suggested it to him jokingly, last night. Still, the painful sting piercing your heart like a sharp dagger upon hearing his words felt painful, antagonising even. You sighed.</p>
<p>“I know… I know, Geralt.”</p>
<p>“Listen…” He began. Darkly and a little… insecure? No, ineptly. “I will be back. Not any time soon but I will. I will be back collecting my payment tonight, then leave town for good.” You nodded. This was not a promise, not directly and yet… butterflies spread in your stomach, stealing any rational thoughts from your mind.</p>
<p>Your eyes met—you were going to miss that bright and menacing yellow, bearing so many, countless secrets. Bravely, you stepped forward, stood on your toes and supported yourself by gently pressing your palms against his strong chest.</p>
<p>Your lips met his before he could utter a word, a feather light kiss serving not only as a thank you but also a promise of affection and even desire. Your eyes fluttered shut when he wrapped his arms around you, one of his hands buried in your neck to pull you closer. Geralt was the one to intensify the kiss, almost desperate for your touch as his tongue darted out to taste your lips.</p>
<p>When you broke apart, your breathing was heavy—so was his. He nodded slowly, one last time flashing you that rare and sincere smile before mounting his horse, your fingertips caressing your now swollen mouth. You did not return inside before he was out of sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this story! Make sure to come say hello on my Tumblr (@sserpente) to find more of my writing! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>